Built For Sin
by TotallyCaptivated
Summary: In this haunted world, he smiled so innocently, like an imp, branching from s i n…
1. Prologue: Hope

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: A new story…yay? **

**

* * *

**

He smiled so innocently…

Like an imp…

Branched from a D E M O N…

**_Built For Sin_**.

** T**he metal was cool, like the wet oil texture of a fresh caught fish. Slick from the crimson on his palm where the blade had pierced. Daggers smiled sweet, twisted smiles in the moonlight. He realized that as he walked. His slip of metal was no different. It was smiling at him now, thin metallic grin of malevolence and iron tainted blood. Midnight malice. His feet were bare, cold and numb against the thickets of barbs that pecked out to prick his flesh, too shy to delve deeper down. The field around him was silent, he realized. Deserted still. His eyes gazed down warily and he breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The moon was like it was underwater; the clouds misting over its picture hung in the night sky, and it gave the night an eerie feel. The boy licked his dry cracked lips, and with stiff hands released the dagger from his grip with a twitch of his wrist. It fell into the green folds of the field in a heavy weight, and fell next to the child's feet, the blood managing to stain even the skin there.

"Don't laugh at me," The boy whispered, turning to face the dark shrouded figure behind him. The lithe form was covered in the darkness, a thick wool blanket of shadows around its slender shoulder's.

"Laugh at you?" The voice was a deep seducing molasses, and it hung like smoke plume in the air, obviously a man's. "You are mistaken, my dear child, I do not laugh. I only observe." The boy's eyes narrowed as his hand spasmed in retort.

"You laugh." He muttered, voice rough and dry. The person behind him did not speak, did not move, just pragmatic.

"You are dying?" He stated after a while, and the child dared a glance at the torn skin of his chest.

"I suppose."

"Where will you go?" The boy turned then, and swallowed hard, trying to rid his mouth of the aching dryness that was spreading.

"What do you mean? I will go to heaven." The darkness laughed then, and it was the sound of church bells gone to the rust in rain.

"Heaven? Is there such a place?" The cloaked man questioned.

"I can hope."

"…Hope. That is what you go by?" The night seemed to blur, move in slow as if underwater, and the boy swayed on his feet.

"Yes. That's all I have." And the child tumbled to his side, grass biting in sharp ticks in his cheek as he lay, and he listened to the footsteps, which moved purposefully forward.

"Then, my dear child, I chance you find something else to go by. Hope doesn't seem to be working well with you." The child snorted, blood staining his top lip and the metallic taste softening the back of his throat.

"What are you called, so I may find you again?" The boy choked out, and the figure moved to stand above him. He smelled of cinnamon and clove, and had dark wine colored eyes.

"I have no name."

"Shall I give you one?" His words were almost lost as they past.

"If you will."

"Do you like dogs?"

"I detest them."

"Then, I shall name you after my dog, Sebastian." The man inclined his head, and his lips parted, a devious split of pearl white teeth and glossy lips.

"What may I call you, child?" The boy regarded the man before him, who had begun to kneel beside him in the moonlit opening of the field.

"Ciel." Sebastian's eyes flashed and he smiled sweetly, lifting up a dark nailed hand to brush away the loose strands of hair that clung by sweat to the boy's face.

"I wish to see you again Ciel. In this world or the next."

"Will you live that long?"

"I shall live longer than I will ever _hope_." And the child passed away, body sprawled across on dew-dappled fields, next to a man whose name he had given.

* * *

Let's see how this one plays out. I _hope_ it goes well.


	2. When the clock strikes twelve

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: A new story…yay? **

**

* * *

**

_I'll meet you when the clock strikes twelve, for that is the witching hour, and the time that I dwell. _

_

* * *

_

1886 

**H**e liked this field. It always brought a strange sense of nostalgia over him, and throughout the time he had spent in the divine he had come to realize that he felt safest here. In the spot he was standing now. Soft brown dirt, long un-kept hairs of green ever growing grass. Something was always missing though. There were flowers, weeds and insects. There was the vast openness of the sky above, and the ring of forest surrounding. His eyes narrowed minutely and he instantly felt that all to familiar pain of disappointment in his chest. He really was different than the others, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to feel anything BUT happiness, like all the others. But he still felt the hurt of being left to fight for himself and to die alone. He still felt regret for not being able to remember, and frustration at all of these other useless feelings. Was it obvious, that he wasn't like everyone around him? It was only when he was here though, standing in this spot that he felt like this. His hands clenched together, pale nails digging into papery pastel skin.

"What is wrong, dear?" Ciel started at the harp sung voice that sounded beside him, and turned up his pure oceanic gaze to meet the warm lavender one. The woman beside him was tall and slender, hair cropped short and sweet, and it hugged her sharp cheekbones with grace and care. She was smiling her usual permanent smile, and while it never failed to warm Ciel in some way, it didn't bring him that joy today.

"I do not know." He groaned in aggravation and turned his attention back to his porcelain bare feet.

"You are confused?" Though she stated it as a question, there was a defiant undertone of knowing. The boy nodded.

"Yes." At length he added: "I am different than the others." The woman cocked her head, her white silk and lavender violet cloth dress swayed with the small movement in rhythm.

"Why do you say that, dear Ciel? You are simply more…grounded, than the others."

"I have not fallen to earth, have I?" And the child's voice cracked.

"Of course not, dear. Of course not! You are just more aware than the rest. Learn to control that, and you should be fine."

"How? How do I control emotions when they help me understand what had happened in my past?" The woman cocked a thin brow, and her gaze shifted to where they were standing. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and a crow sounded distantly sudden in the woods nearby.

"You can start by not coming here anymore, Ciel." Her voice was stern.

"Why, Angela?"

"It is not healthy to visit the place in which you last were. It is earth bound, and by seeking here out everyday _you_ become earth bound as well." Ciel sighed, the dirt itching the pads of his feet as he shifted uncomfortably.

"It is a feeling of nostalgia, Angela. I have to know what is missing here before I can clear my mind." Angela regarded him solemnly, attention shifting in almost anxious beats to the overgrown forests.

"Nostalgia?" She whispered, drawing Ciel's eyes to her once more.

"I hope to find out the meaning this place brings me."

"Dear Ciel, for all we know it could be a flower that has withered and caused the change in this place. That could be giving you your feelings of wrong."

"No," He stated, almost too harshly, so he stumbled over his next words in an apologetic rush: "I meant, that it is missing _someone_. I…last time I was here, I was…I was with someone. It is not a bent flower that is causing this." Angela regarded him with a strict gaze, unwavering dark violet, and the crow cawed its wary call again, closer now.

"Let us go." She hastened, long fingered hand coming to wrap around Ciel's wrist as she shifted her weight on her toes. The ripping of clothing made Ciel turn his gaze away in mock embarrassment, although he knew from many times before that it was just the back of her dress. Feathers tickled and caressed his cheeks in soft promising whispers, and Ciel felt his heart sink even more.

"I cannot even sail above the world I left behind." He whispered, eyes trying their hardest not to gaze out to the miraculous wings that had grown like weeds out between Angela's fair shoulder blades.

"All in good time child." She kissed his head like a mother would, and carried him off, drifting like a lost ribbon over the place this child refused to leave behind. The crow in the woods gave a shrieking call of worn, and took off of the branches it was perched. It landed gently in the field, the spot on which the dirt was over turned where the child had been standing. It lay there for some time, ruffling its sleek ebony washed feathers in brown and green, and only when night began to fall, and the town's lit up the oil watchers lamps, did the crow give one final caw and depart. The only thing that remained was a single black feather, lain gently across the patch of dead weeds and thorns where the boy's lifeless body had once lay…

* * *

**T**here was something exquisite about watching the sun set from where he was perched in the sky. The sun would lower, rays lazy arms stretching out over the town's horizon in colors of rosemary and clementine. The oil lamps would spark to life, illuminating dark corners of deserted alleys and shops overhang of rain washed bricks. The town Ciel grew up in was quaint at night, and he couldn't help but feel saddened as he watched from above the world he had left behind. He hadn't even made it past half of his life, dying at the age of fourteen. Still so young. He sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest in a somewhat comforting type of gesture. Later he spotted him. Every night, around twelve o' clock, when the chronometer roared out low and high, a figure clothed in the night would appear at the base of said tower. He would withdraw for a second, only to reappear at the rim around the watch, his bare dark nailed feet dangling above the walkways and shops shingled roofs. Ciel could never get a good glimpse at the man who sat atop the tower, but he could tell that he had ebony shined hair, and red piercing wine painted eyes. And always after a while of sitting the man would turn his head up into the dark dark sky, and spot Ciel among the stars. He would grin then, a smile so sweet it brought with it a malice type of warmth, before the dark cloaked man would give a small tilt of his head and disappear; leaving behind a thin black crow feather in his place.

**A**fter he would vanish, Ciel would make his way across the chilled dark air to the clock tower, and gingerly would he sit where the man had been seated. Always, the stones under him were warm, and always he would feel content. Ciel would then pick up the feather, and brush it experimentally against his cheek. It would leave behind a trail of warmth that he had not known existed.

**T**he boy never seemed to notice the hint of lavender, that followed him like a shadow…


	3. I did not have to wait long

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: I'm going to florida for spring break WOOT WOOT! So I won't be able to update this story for about a week… :/ **

**Sorry!~ **

* * *

"What are you doing?" She whispered, voice baby smooth and giddy as she peeked shyly over Ciel's angel blade shoulders. He paid her little attention as he carefully looped the stems of the white budded clovers together. She balled her tiny hand into a fist and rubbed her robin egg blue eyes sleepily.

"Here," Ciel murmured, gesturing for the girl to hold out her wrist. Tentatively he looped the clover knotted bracelet around her skin, tying the ends together so the flowers fit snug around her hand. She studied the crafty built bracelet before her face broke into a beautiful smile, pudgy filled cheeks showing off two cute dimples.

"My mommy used to make these for me!" She exclaimed, eyes gleaming. Ciel smiled, the action not meeting his eyes.

"That doesn't make you sad?" He questioned as he studied the little girl, who seemed as though talking about what she and her mother used to do when she was still alive was the most pleasant conversation she could be having. The girl turned to him, lips twitching slightly around the corners.

"Nope! My mommy visits where I sleep everyday! Some day, I'll see her, and she'll make me bracelets again!" With that the child tumbled away, blonde curls bouncing with vigor as she skipped through the knee high grass, flowers reaching forward to kiss her knees. Ciel stared at the ground under him, for although this child didn't feel saddened, _he_ did. In fact… he studied the other children around him, some recently deceased like the blue-eyed girl, others who had past a long time ago. All wore perfect smiles, bubbly laughter. They played, and hummed, and laughed, and Ciel watched them with a forlorn expression as they carried on. They were all so happy, never sad or angry, so why was he the only one who had these other burdensome emotions?

* * *

**H**e was running. He remembered the sticks and thorns that had plunged themselves into the soles of his feet. He remembered the pain of it. He could recall who had been chasing him, who he had wounded to get away, and he remembered that there was a man with him before he died. He just needed a name. A single name, he couldn't consider the person's face. Just his voice. The wind was cold tonight, and it spat in his face as though it could not bear to see his miserable expression. Ciel thought you were supposed to always feel one emotion in heaven, the one place he had hoped to go: Happiness. That's all you were permitted to feel. Yet he felt everything but. The clock tower wailed, bell bursting out chimes of metal and bronze as it signaled the time of midnight. Ciel's attention was dragged to the tower, up the sleek grey washed stones of the build until he spotted needlepoint shoes and leather slick pants. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw the man, whose back was hunched he bent over his knees in thought. Ciel wished he could hear his heart beating now…he had taken even that for granted. He stepped lightly on the air and began his descent. The man's eyes flicked upward, and he regarded Ciel with a calculating gaze. Then he smiled.

"How have you been, Ciel?" The boy froze, and a chilled sensation traveled up his spin as those eyes locked onto him. Red like a devils, and Angela had warned him enough of those.

"You-how do you-?" The red-eyed man cocked his head, smile sneering into a grin, and he brought forward slender fingers to brush back Ciel's windswept hair.

__ Eyes flashed and he smiled amiably, lifting up a dark nailed hand to brush away the loose strands of hair that clung by sweat to the boy's face. _

**Ci**el shivered under the touch, but he didn't pull away. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, and the man's dark nails left a trail of warmth behind.

"Do you not remember me, Ciel? It has only been two months, surely your memory isn't _that_ weak?" Ciel's lips parted slightly in surprise, and he couldn't help but stumble forward, the man still sitting in front of him.

"You… you're not-"

"I am **Sebastian**." That name said all that needed to be said, and Ciel felt the pain rip through his chest, as cold and tight as steel. The wound left and hurting open as he had died. The man's other hand came up and cupped his cheek, thumb moving in comforting swirls across the boy's dead skin. Ciel felt it hard to calculate, hard to piece his memory of his old life back together, for he was terrified of placing that found puzzle piece in its proper place again.

"I told you I'd find you, though it seems I did not have to wait too long." He stood then, eyes burning burgundy as he studied Ciel's paralyzed expression. His grin grew all the more widely, and Ciel noticed the ram horns that protruded from his head, short and twisted… his own pair of _devil's horns. _


	4. Darkness in the Light

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Sorry for the long time taken to update, but we're finally getting somewhere with this story, and it's getting set in motion.**

* * *

"You are not like Angela." Ciel stated his feet dangling like two pendulums above the town's twinkling lighted darkness. Sebastian laughed, dark and rich, and he let his vermillion eyes roll in a lazy fashion to meet Ciel's oceanic ones.

"No." He muttered, eyes roving around after a moment of staring. That was all he said for a while, and Ciel felt oddly comfortable next to this… man? He scooted closer, and Sebastian's sweet smell danced along the tip of his nose.

"What are you then?" Ciel whispered, head lolling over to his right, his cheek resting comfortably on Sebastian's pale bare shoulder. The man gave him a sideways glance, his smirk almost blinding, and his hand traveled upward to toy with a loose strand of Ciel's silk smooth hair.

"What am I?" Sebastian murmured to himself, boot heels clacking warningly against each other. "I am damned." He responded after thought, and Ciel turned his gaze to try and get a better glimpse of the man's face.

"Damned?" Ciel whispered, eyes searching Sebastian's handsome features for any sign of joking. He found none. "What does that mean? For one to be damned?" Sebastian's fingers dropped Ciel's hair, and soon the raven-haired man's hand came around to clasp Ciel gently behind his neck. Those dark nails tickled the boy's skin, and Ciel was sure that if he had a heart beat now it'd be pounding. He felt as though something was anyway. Sebastian's grin turned down slightly, and for just a second his eyes seemed to grow foggy, darker, and it carried a very sad feel with it.

"Ciel, you should stay-"

"DEMON!" Sebastian's eyes blazed to life then, and Ciel only saw a blur of black and white, and the feel of Sebastian's fingers leaving his skin before he was pulled backwards into soft lavender white.

"YOU!" Her voice was charred, and it seared with an anger and rage so chilling that it took Ciel a moment to realize that it was Angela who stood behind him, holding his body tightly against hers. "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Angela's wings clouded Ciel's vision, and the only sign he got that Sebastian was still there was the click of those heels.

"Oh? My my, Angela, it was not my intent to enrage you." Sebastian's voice held a dark mocking edge, and Ciel wanted to reach out to it, to bring back that softness he had carried before.

"Do not start, unclean one! You may not touch this pure soul, do not taint him with your filthy malice!" Sebastian laughed then, and it was a sound that was neither dark nor rich. No, it was tight, hysterical, crazed. Ciel felt it then, a dark feeling creeping through the white pristine feathers of Angela's wings and reaching out toward him. He shivered, and felt Angela do the same, her breathing hitching slightly. Ciel felt himself being lifted, his feet being taken away from the cool stones of the clock tower and up into the chilled air.

"No, wait!" Ciel thrashed in Angela's firm grip, hand unconsciously reaching forward toward that dark feeling, toward the sensations that would later bring him shame.

"Sebastian!" At the call the name that slipped between Ciel's lips and carried like smoke to Angela's ears, the angel began to tremble, body shaking like a thin flower petal in a storm.

"No." Her voice was pure rasp, it held no musical note or softness, and Ciel felt something heavy and rich touch his fingertips, the smell of clove dancing forwards. He gasped, and tried to grasp at Sebastian, but was stopped short by the ear-splintering wail that erupted from Angela's lips.

"NO! YOU-YOU DO **NOT** TOUCH IT! YOU DO NOT!" Ciel felt his ears thrumming and his hand fell limp, a jolt of pain shooting through the thick of his bone marrow and thin skin of his arm. He felt himself scream out at the pain, and the darkness exploded into light, the smell and feel of Sebastian was soon gone, replaced with nothing but the pain in his hand. He felt pressure smack against the side of his face, and his body soon followed, flopping down limply against the white. That's all he could see. White. White, and an enraged angel, whose eyes seemed to burn like oil.

"Look what you made me do, Ciel. You made me the bad guy." She chocked out, eyes wet and sobbing, though the tears vanished into the air around them as they left her eyes. She was smiling though, and the tips of her lips reached and stretched up to kiss just beneath her eyes. Always happy, you weren't allowed to be sad here. Ciel gasped, sucking in the air around him though he didn't really need it. He didn't need the air, but he still longed for it: for that feeling of solid reality. His arm was like mashed dough, white and broken, and the pain began to dull the longer he laid still.

"You know better Ciel. I warned you about devils. About the demons, what were you thinking, you poor broken doll?" Ciel licked his lips, and he tried to sit up, tried to get his arm better again. Or at least, to make it resemble something other that of kicked up rotten food.

"H-He was-was- the missing piece, Angela." The angel's eyes narrowed brilliantly, little slits of violet against her wide hystericalized smile and pale sweat marred skin.

"The missing piece? Get this into your head, child," Angela snarled, voice dropping three octaves lower as she kneeled in front of Ciel, fingers coming up and clawing deep red swelling crescents into his temples. Ciel could do nothing but think of the pain.

"You are **dead**."

**P**ain.

"You cease to exist."

**T**hrobbing.

"A demon will not let you live again."

**H**urt.

"You will forever and always be pure, forever and always live here safely with me and the other children. You will always smile and be merry and laugh. You will never see that nefarious man again."

**Darkness. **

* * *

_"I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?"_

** C**iel's eyes snapped open, Sebastian's voice fading into a small echo in the back of his mind. Ciel felt small hands help him to his feet, and he swayed, disoriented, for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light. Light. It was always light here, no darkness. No nothing. The children around him were light too, and their small hands helped lead Ciel around the field. Throughout an empty endless amount of time, Ciel made bracelets of flowers with them, rings of dandelions and daisies. But when one of the children held up a clover, and Ciel pressed it gingerly to his nose to smell, he felt something strange in him then. A tight warmth in the pool of his stomach, and he closed his eyes as he tried to familiarize himself with the haunted feeling. It made him remember Sebastian. And that feeling brought warmth along with the fleeting memory.

** H**e made the child a beautiful crown out of the cloves, and set them upon the child's light perfect hair. Ciel wandered along for a while, his feet scratching against the soft moist soil. He moved his arm. It was better, back to its regular natural shape, although it still throbbed. Ciel reached his hand into his pocket, the light fabric tickling his skin as he pulled out a dark feather. It shone ebony and violet sheen in the sunlight, and Ciel smiled lovingly down upon it, beautiful darkness in never ending light. He had made a smudge of shadow here in this perfect white world, and it filled him with the happiness he had always felt he had been lacking.


	5. Beautiful Sins

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Sorry for the long time taken to update, but we're finally getting somewhere with this story, and it's getting set in motion.**

* * *

**A**ngela took the feather from Ciel that night. His leg suffered the same fate as his arm had, and he spent hours in that white prison cell of empty space. He longed for the inky darkness of that feather, but he didn't move. His leg was one of the reasons. When Angela let him leave the white space, he tried to go down from the skies and into the human world, to the clock tower. Of course he had suspected that he wouldn't be able to, but he wasn't expecting the intense pressure on the sides of his head from trying to go. It made his vision swim and his head throb, and he dropped to his knees and began to convulse violently. Angela drifted over and picked him up like a mother would a child, and took him back to the white space again. He repeated the process for days. He thought that maybe, maybe, he would grow immune to the pressure applied to his head. He didn't.

** I**nstead, he began to wonder about the preference on hell. It was a place of utter despair and torturous bearings. Here, it was always the same, day after day, night after night. It was torturous. So…Ciel wondered, if this counted as his own personal hell. He did, after all, try to kill when he was alive. Wouldn't it make sense for him to be in hell? He needed to get out. He hated it here, his own personal hell.

* * *

** T**he pressure insured, running deep and hard and throbbing. Ciel moved his foot forward, the whiteness of his hell evaporating into the dark starry night of earth. The clock tower sat tall and sturdy beneath him, and he couldn't help but feel like he was being mocked. His foot left the white and instead went into the air of speckled black. The pressure disappeared on his right side, his right foot trying in vain to pull his left on out, almost…a shock. Electrifyingly terrible as it raced through his veins and Ciel tumbled forward, falling from the white world and toward the dirty brown grey earth beneath him. He heard the air howling past his spinning head, felt the chill of it. When Ciel blinked once he could make out some shops of the town below. When Ciel blinked twice he could make out every single and shutter on the worn houses. When Ciel blinked thrice he could see the grass, every individual blade of dark musty green. He didn't blink anymore after that.

* * *

** M**ovement jostled him, as his head bounced lazily against ebony soft feathers on his cheek. He started at this, eyes snapping open when cinnamon clove greeted his dizzying senses, and he brought his head up, black jet hair tickling his skin. He knew who it was before he saw those gorgeous wine drowned eyes, and flawless porcelain skin.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel's voice surprised him, scratching and dry. Sebastian's eyes darted downwards, and Ciel studied the differences in his face. The areas around his eyes were tight, and his mouth was set in a firm grimace. It was strange expression to see on the man.

"You fell." Sebastian stated, and his walk never faltered as Ciel tried to get a feel of his surroundings. The caws of animals in the distance and the tall stalks of corn made him wonder all the more.

"A corn field?" Ciel whispered, his lips brushing against the rough fabric of Sebastian's vest. Sebastian nodded, eyes never leaving Ciel as he continued on.

"Why did you fall?" The man questioned and Ciel couldn't help but to bring his arms up and around Sebastian's neck, his grip tightening as he remembered the pain in his head. Ciel felt Sebastian's own grip tighten protectively at the sudden tenseness of Ciel's body.

"I wanted to see you."

"So you fell?"

"No, I-, yes, I fell. But, I tried to get out."

"Get out?"

"Away and out."

"Where is your angel?" Sebastian's tone had turned cold, and Ciel suddenly felt defensive toward Angela, but quickly swallowed the feeling.

"I don't know." Sebastian's eyes studied his own for a moment, calculating. Then that all to familiar grin smeared its way like the finest paint across his features. It was the warmest smile Ciel had ever received, and he felt the pain in his head melt away.

"What?" Ciel couldn't help but question, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious after a moment of being the direct attention of that brilliant smile.

"Nothing." Sebastian purred, leaning forward and gently pressing his warm full lips against Ciel's forehead. Nothing seemed to matter after that. His train of thought was lost, his sense of senses was lost, and the only thing he was focused on was the feel of Sebastian's lips against his skin. When the man pulled away the world came slowly back and the cornfield was gone, replaced by pure darkness again. Ciel looked around confused, and started as he felt Sebastian's grip on him diminishing. His eyes were full with alarm and his head snapped up, only to find Sebastian demising in the air around them like dust.

"Sebastian! W-what is-!" The arms around Ciel had vanished and Ciel now reached out blindly to grasp onto Sebastian, who only disappeared through his fingers.

"You must escape, Ciel. An angel? Don't make me laugh." Sebastian's smile faded and his eyes glowed that deep vermillion red, his horns looking more ragged than they ever had.

"She has trapped you, she is a thing of false purity and pretenses." Ciel stood dumbly after Sebastian had disappeared and just as the darkness was about to envelope him again he awoke, panting and sweat painted. A dream. He ran a hand through his hair, the strands clinging to his fingertips. His forehead tingled pleasantly and Ciel reached up and tentavly traced his fingers along the skin where Sebastian's lips had touched. He had felt their warmth. He had felt it so clearly; it was hard to think of it as a dream. Ciel began to sit up, having found himself asleep in the field, when something crunched beneath him. Warily he glanced downwards, the other children beginning to gather around him. They were smiling but their eyes were wide with fear. Ciel's hands clasped around something rough and dry, and when he brought the object to his face he couldn't help but gasp. A cornhusk lay withered in his palm, and it smelled of cinnamon.

**T**he children shifted on their toes, their eyes wavering in alarm.

"That doesn't smell good." One little boy muttered, voice high strung and tight.

"It smells icky. Let's get rid of it." A girl whispered stepping slowly closer toward Ciel.

"I don't like it." Brown haired boys murmured in unison.

"I'll go get mother." Ciel stood then, tucking the cornhusk into his pocket.

"Don't get Angela." Ciel ordered, and the little child turned his ripe green eyes on him.

"Mother needs to know what you've done. You smell disgusting. You need to be cleaned." He stated, and Ciel felt panic bubble up in his chest.

"No. Don't get her." His voice was sharper than he meant it to be, and the boy's smile wavered uneasily.

"I will. Let me be, brother."

"I am not your brother." The children gasped slightly at this, one baby giggled and the ridiculousness of his statement.

"Be nice, Ciel." A warm musical voice flowed from behind him, and the children bristled upon its welcome. "What is in your pocket, dear Ciel?" Angela walked up behind him, pale hands wrapping around his wait and dipping into his pockets. He jerked away almost immediately and the children stirred around him.

"Now, now, Ciel. Be a good boy. Tell me what's in your pocket?" Her lavender eyes narrowed and she inhaled deeply, a calming chilled breeze helping the scent toward her. She slowly opened her eyes, and they rolled around the circle until the landed upon Ciel.

"You were with that devil." At this all the children's head's jerked towards him simultaneously, their mouth stretching open at an unbelievable length. Then they screamed. It was piercing and bones shattering, like and animal being slaughtered, a pig squealing as its cut open. The children's eyes rolled back into their heads, the veins on the white balls standing out like scarlet balloons. Ciel couldn't help but stumble backwards, feet tripping over the tall grass, as their cries grew louder. So it wasn't a dream. Angela stalked closer still, hands like claws as she reached for Ciel.

"I told you. I told you! He'll take you away from me. My little boy, he'll ruin your purity, turn into something you're not supposed to be." The dirt had turned to mud, and it clung to Ciel like wet cement.

"Get away!" Ciel cried, lashing outwards to slap one of Angela's hands away. The children stopped screaming then and froze, their heads turning in his direction. Angela seemed to have frozen as well, her body as still and stiff as a board.

"What has he done to you?" She whispered, voice cracking and grin faltering.

"He has saved me. I want out of here." Angela's eyes widened.

"He, a demon, has saved you?" Then she laughed, and it was the most chilling and unnerving sound Ciel had ever heard.

"A demon has saved you? My dear child, you truly are _LOST_!" She roared the last word and the children twitched, their heads snapping side to side. Ciel flinched at the sound of their bones cracking, like wood being splintered. Angela lunged forward, hands outstretched toward Ciel's throat.

"I WILL SAVE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PURE AGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER BE-!" Ciel felt strong arms wrap tightly around his shoulders and before he could blink Angela began to scream with the children, a chorus of dying animals. Dark smoke swirled around his vision and Ciel didn't need to turn around to know who was holding him.

"You are safe now." The rich voice whispered against the shell of Ciel's ear, and the boy released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"What is it called, when someone like me falls in love with a demon?" He felt the vibrations of Sebastian's laugh reverberate throughout his body and he couldn't help but feel warm.

"I call it a beautiful sin." Ciel craned his neck upward, and met Sebastian's smiling eyes with his own. He let the darkness envelope him as their lips touched.

**I**t was a beautiful sin indeed...


	6. Purity Gone

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Sorry for the long time taken to update, and sorry this is so short, but school likes being a bitch. I promise I'll upload again soon, longer too. This chapter's kinda embarrassing, I thought it would be longer. **

* * *

"This is where I died."

"This is where I met you."

"A cut to the chest."

"An arrow to the heart."

"Who killed me?"

**S**ebastian remained silent at that, his hand a comforting weight in Ciel's, those dark nails tracing invisible soothing circles on the younger's skin.

"I do not know." Sebastian responded after a moment, and Ciel felt his heart sink. Who had killed him? He squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly in his own, but didn't look away from the spot where his human body lay, decomposing and rotten.

"It smells. No one found me to bury the body." Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Then he stepped forward, hand slipping away from Ciel's as he knelt over the decaying slab of meat. Sebastian reached his hands out and began to scoop up some of the surrounding soil; his pale palms were quickly painted a muddy brown. Ciel watched in flattered silence as a hole began to be dug out; when it was completed Sebastian stood motioning Ciel forward. Ciel approached somewhat warily, and Sebastian's hand reached out to caress his cheek.

"You cannot let go of the past," Sebastian's eyes flickered over to Ciel's corpse, where a fly had taken the liberty to dance upon his dead lips. "So you must bury it." Ciel stared for a while, not really moving or breathing. Then he nodded, and together, he and a devil buried his rotted body in the soil. It should've been done a long while ago.

* * *

**I**t was dark in the cornfield. The air was musty and warm and humid, and Ciel could clearly make out every individual star that shown that night. It was beautiful. The corn stalks were tall and dry, but to Ciel they added some sort of comfort, an added wall blocking him off from the rest of the world. He sighed, his body feeling unbelievably light on the grass where he lay. Crickets chirped somewhere in the distance, and the trees surrounding the field rustled comforting in the chilled breeze.

"You do not act like a demon would." Ciel whispered, his voice soft and carried on the night air. Sebastian chuckled, a throaty warm sound, and Ciel heard him move around near his side, the grass crinkling under the added weight.

"How would you know what a devil is like, Ciel?" The words dripped from the man's tongue like the thickest honey, and Ciel felt that all-too familiar feeling in his stomach and chest. It was blossoming, blooming into something more with every word Sebastian spoke.

"You do not seem…devious."

"Oh?"

**C**iel's eyes fluttered as Sebastian hands made contact with his skin, warm and gentle. Not devious in the least, although Ciel hardly cared about that. It was just them, nothing in the way anymore. He had learned to let it all go. As their lips locked again, desperately sweet, and Ciel felt himself being pressed gingerly onto the bed of cornhusks and grass beneath him, he was sure that for an instant he heard his heart, sputtering in his chest. And as the pleasure soared through, filled every pore of his being, he truly did feel alive again, and it was a devil that made him feel this. Sebastian's hands continued to wander, sinful in the way they moved and Ciel couldn't help but let loose a deep moan, the last drops of his purity dancing along and away with the sound.


	7. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: GAH! That took forever to update, but, It's complete. **

* * *

Her hands were long, fingers nimble and sturdy quick, and Ciel couldn't tell if she was reaching out to hug him, to kiss him-to kill him. But it didn't matter. He couldn't move. She was smiling anyway, blue eyes gleaming and blonde succulent hair shining an unearthly glow. Her nails pricked his goose-fleshed skin, and then she was changing, morphing, and her blue eyes dulled and became a quiet malice tainted lavender violet. Now she was laughing, this humanoid form, and her hands began to curl, squeezing in warning; and he was starting to panic. She leaned in close, her breath rotten and musky, and it made him choke all the more, before she morphed again. Again the skin rippled, color dulled and rose up, and red wine eyes were laughing down at his gasping breaths, his beating heart…heart. He could hear it. His heart. And the devil's eyes widened and narrowed, mouth opening and saliva dripping in flaccid languid breaths, as the demon spoke, voice a mixture of the three imaginings.

_ "I killed you."_

_ "I've trapped you."_

_ "I'll have your soul." _

And the illusion's hands gripped beyond belief, and he heard something snap.

…Ciel's eyes popped open, he was breathing hard, although he didn't need to, and so he stopped. But that wasn't helping, was it? No, he needed to breathe. He needed the feeling of the chilled air. He needed that. He did, however, not need to be where he was now. No. NO! His teeth snapped together, scraping the white enamel along each other as he stood, running as soon as he'd gotten to his feet. White, it was all white again. White, white WHITE, and he hated that color. He couldn't even think anymore, nothing could explain the feeling that was bubbling in his chest, like poison, the deadliest kind slithering through his veins like the strongest alcohol. He'd give anything to be drunk right now.

"Sebastian!" His voice echoed around him in a cold chill, whooshing back toward his ears with a heart breaking desperation. "Sebastian, PLEASE! Where are you?"

No cornfield.

No warmth.

No devil.

No peace.

No safety.

No…No nothing.

"Are you lost my dear?" And he didn't stop running. Didn't stop for that god-forsaken voice.

"My child, it is not good to ignore your mother."

"You aren't my mother."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mother's hair was blonde!" Ciel screeched, hands clinched tight at his sides, and eyes screaming shut. "She had blue eyes, blonde hair, and she loved me! You are NOT she!" There was silence, and then a small child's giggle, directly above him.

"No, I am not she. I would never leave you."

"No, you'd just trap me in nothing so you can try to recreate the life you left behind when you were thrown from-!" Her scream was that of a dying bird, wings being torn off and sinew ripping like the thinnest thread. One feather, two feather, and three feathers… they all came fluttering down around the dying bird in a mocking dance. He felt her hands, _claws_, wrap around his torso, pulling him roughly into white fabric, which crinkled like dry leaves.

"Who told you? Who dared-?"

"I figured it out. This isn't heaven. If it were, you wouldn't be here, and I would never have met Sebastian. You're lost, a fallen angel-"

"I AM NOT! I am PURE! I am GOD! This is heaven, paradise! See all the children? Hear them laugh?"

Almost on quo they appeared, like smoke, and they stumbled along in the white gruelingly. They were smiling, yes, and they were giggling, broken sad laughs that a pained kitten might make. They were also crying.

"Where's Sebastian?" Her lips pressed against his ear, her tongue coming out and flicking the skin that lay dormant there. He could tell she was smiling.

"In a cornfield." Ciel's eyes narrowed as the scenery changed yet again, the white foaming over to be replaced by the rustling of cornhusks in a chilled autumn breeze. Sebastian stood there, in the center where the corn seemed to whither, fade and brown. He was grinning like a loon, teeth bared and eyes dangerously red, and his leather fluttered lightly in the wind. The blood ran dark, dark and lovely as it smeared itself like the drunken lips of an intoxicated woman. The leather was ripped around his left arm's shoulder, torn to shreds in the breeze, and Ciel could see no arm that shown through, nothing but a steady flow of crimson.

"You ran, angel." Sebastian called up, his voice cold yet his face soft. His eyes flickered over to Ciel, and they softened marginally.

"And you bleed, devil." She floundered, eyes widening at the sight. "How sick you are."

"Am I?" Sebastian laughed then, and it didn't carry the normal warmth, the normal anything. He stretched his hand up toward them then, black nails and fair porcelain skin making Ciel suck in a breath. "You live, Ciel." He whispered, and Angela's grip tightened so much it hurt. "You're heart beats, you just can't hear it."

"SILENCE!" And Ciel was rushing forward, at an insanely fast rate, toward Sebastian and the dead corn. Angela's wings rushed loud in his ears, and his eyes watered from the wind and his throat grew tight. Sebastian's mouth opened into a giant leer, his laughter whizzing past Ciel on the wind.

"Come at me, angel!" He crowed knees bending and arm turning forward, palm tucking in. "Let's see what your God can do!" Angela scoffed then and lunged, her right hand leaving Ciel and clawing outward. Sebastian ducked, her nails scraping against his silken ebony locks, and Sebastian's hand reached up, taking Ciel by the shoulder and dragging him down. Angela's grip let loose and she bounced into the air, higher above them as Sebastian tucked Ciel into his chest, his one good arm supporting his legs beneath him. Clove. He still smelled of clove, and that familiar scent was heaven.

"Sebastian, your arm-"

"Is not important." Ciel felt his lips upon the skin of his forehead, just for a second but the heat of the kiss lasted long after. He heard Angela gag, and his head snapped up. She was bending forward, mouth agape and features twisted. She was choking up brown slime, and it slithered from her mouth and fell with a splat to the corn below. Sebastian lowered Ciel carefully to the ground, Angela's eyes rolling back into her skull, her sockets now white with pulsing red wormed lines.

"Stay here." Sebastian whispered, turning to meet Ciel's gaze once again. "And close your eyes. Promise me." Ciel studied his face for a moment, eyes searching for something even he didn't know. Finally he nodded, and he saw Angela diving down, wings snapping and growing and Sebastian's nails spiking and his hair bristling before he shut his eyes with a gasp and a groan and when his head struck rock he didn't even think anymore.

* * *

He walked, traveling along the un-kept forests floors, needles of thistles pricking against his skin. His head throbbed, but he kept walking. He had somewhere to be after all. His hand kept clenching and unclenching, and he felt as though he was supposed to be holding something. Nothing was there though, nothing against his skin. The field around him was silent, he realized. Deserted still. His eyes gazed down warily and he breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The moon was like it was underwater; the clouds misting over its picture hung in the night sky, and it gave the night an eerie feel. The boy licked his dry cracked lips, and he turned his wary eyes upwards.

"Don't laugh at me," The boy whispered, turning to face the dark shrouded figure behind him. The lithe form was covered in the darkness, a thick wool blanket of shadows around its slender shoulder's.

"Laugh at you?" His voice was a deep seducing molasses, and it hung like smoke plume in the air. "You are mistaken, my Ciel, I do not laugh. I only observe." The boy's eyes narrowed as his hand spasmed in retort.

"You laugh." He muttered, voice rough and dry. The devil behind him snorted under his breath, and he stalked forward, coming up to stand directly behind Ciel. The blood from his missing arm managed to reach the child's feet.

"You know now, that you were never truly dead. That she stole you from your true death and left a puppet of you in your place?"

"I know."

"Do you hear your heart?" The boy turned then, and swallowed hard, trying to rid his mouth of the aching dryness that was spreading.

"No." Sebastian held his silence, red eyes flickering from the boy's lips up to his eyes again.

"You are dying?" Ciel reached a shaky hand upward, and flinched when he felt his hands touch the dented skin of his head. The blood was sticky and strong smelled, and he leaned into Sebastian's chest.

"I suppose." He closed his eyes and breathed in at the ironic scene of nostalgia.

"Where will you go?" Sebastian whispered, hand coming up to gently rest on his cheek, trying to add a silent comfort. Ciel's hand rested atop of the demons, his thumb running over the smooth skin.

"I do not wish to go anywhere. I don't want to leave you." And Sebastian pulled him in closer, lips finding his in a chaste, slow, savoring kiss.

"You don't have to leave me." Sebastian murmured, pulling back and turning Ciel's gaze to face him. "Your soul can still be mine." Ciel smiled, a sad lost smile, and he nodded slightly.

"…I Hope. " Ciel whispered eyes closing as he saw Sebastian lean in, fangs glistening as his lips touched his. He felt a tugging then in his chest, and it took his breath away as it became more urgent. Sebastian's eyes flashed and he smiled amiably, lifting up a dark nailed hand to brush away the loose strands of hair that clung by sweat to the boy's face.

"We shall live longer than we will ever _hope_." Sebastian whispered against cold lips, and Ciel heard it then, the slow rhythmic pounding of his heart, before it slowed and stopped altogether. His soul now belonged to the demon whose name he had given…

**_Fin. _**


End file.
